


9/11

by Bbxfrxncis



Category: Dickinson (TV)
Genre: Airplane Crashes, F/F, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Sacrifice, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 15:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbxfrxncis/pseuds/Bbxfrxncis
Summary: Sue sat in the plane as shock took over her body.One thought rang out clear in her head.I have to call Emily.
Relationships: Emily Dickinson & Susan Gilbert Dickinson, Emily Dickinson/Susan Gilbert Dickinson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	9/11

**Author's Note:**

> CONVERTED  
> ALL RIGHTS GO TO ORIGINAL AUTHOR
> 
> (Trigger warning 9/11)

Sue sat in the plane as shock took over her body. 

One thought rang out clear in her head. 

I have to call Emily. 

She stood up and walked to the stewardess, asking if she could use her cell phone. The stewardess nods, after all, the plane was already going down so it's not like they had to worry about phone signals interfering with the equipment. 

Sue types in the phone number she's had memorized for the last five years, trying to figure out just what she'll say to her girlfriend. For some reason 'Hey I'm about to die' just doesn't sound right. Sadly she's not given much time to think as Emily picks up on the first ring. 

"Have you heard the news?! The twin towers were hit! They say it's terrorists!" 

Sue can imagine Emily pacing around her living room, occasionally looking worriedly at the TV. The thought makes Sue so depressed that she almost bursts into tears right on the spot. 

"Wait, how are you calling me? I thought you weren't allowed to use phones on the plane." 

"I'm allowed to use it now," Sue mumbles. 

"Oh are you back already! I can come get you at the airport if you want." 

Sue inhales sharply, imagining Emily waiting around the airport for a flight that'd never arrive. 

"Sue? Is there something wrong?" 

"I.....I'm not going to make it back." 

"You mean today?" Emily sounds genuinely confused and Sue bites onto her lip, trying not to cry. 

"No. I mean I'm not coming back.....at all." 

There's silence on the other end and, for a moment, Sue thinks that Emily hasn't heard her. But she hears an intake of breath and knows that Emily's just taking some time to process what Sue's just said. 

"What do you mean?" Her voice cracks and Sue can hear the fear in it. She yearns desperately to tell Emily that she was just joking and that she needed to be picked up. She knows it's what her girlfriend wants to hear....but what's the point in lying? 

"Em, it's all over the news, planes crashing into the twin towers, terrorists, tons of people dying......" Sue trails off, unsure of how to continue. 

"So you're going to crash into the twin towers." 

"No, the pilot found a way to override it." 

Emily sighs in relief and Sue feels her heart clench painfully. "Emily we're still going to crash… but at least we'll crash in an open field. Just think of all the lives we'll save." 

Once again, there's silence on the other end. 

"Emi-" She's interrupted by a loud sob that rips her heart to shreds. 

"Emily please don't cry. Imagine all the people that'll still be alive because of this plane." 

"I don't care how many people are saved because of your plane! I'd gladly trade them all just to keep you safe!" 

The tears that Sue tried so hard to hold back come flooding out of her eyes as she hears her girlfriend fall to pieces on the other end of the phone. She leans her head against the plane window and waits for Emily's sobs to quiet down. Eventually they do, and both girls sit in silence, not sure how to say goodbye. 

Emily is the first to speak, saying 'I love you' into the phone. Sue squeezes her eyes shut, memories of the thousand of times they've said that to each other playing in her brain. Sue whispers it back, afraid of being overheard by one of the other passengers. 

This moment belongs to her and Emily, nobody else. 

"Are you scared?" Emily sounds so broken as she says it and Sue wishes that she could be there to hold her girlfriend in her arms one last time and tell her that everything will be okay. 

"No." Yes Emily. I can't stop thinking about the things that I'll never do, the dreams I'll never accomplish. I'm so scared. I'm scared that death is going to be nothing but blackness. And I'm scared of having to leave you. But it's funny, because I'm more scared for you then I am for myself. 

"Bullshit." 

"Emily.....I have to go...the planes going to crash." 

She hears Emily sigh, knowing that she's trying to hold back more sobs so as not to make Sue feel even worse about saying goodbye. Although Sue doubts she could feel much worse than she does at this moment. 

"I love you." Sue smile slightly, tears staining her cheeks again. 

"I love you too." 

They both hang up and Sue places her phone in her lap, staring at her wallpaper. It's a picture of her and Emily at the beach for Emily's birthday. 

I love you. 

The clouds rush past the window and Sue tries to keep her focus on her phone screen, wanting Emily's smiling face to be the last thing she sees before she goes. 

I love you Emily Dickinson. 

Finally the urge to look outside becomes too great and she takes a peek out of the window just in time to see the ground rushing up to meet the plane at an alarming rate. She quickly looks back at her phone and brushes her fingers over her girlfriends smiling face. 

And I'm going to miss you so m-

**Author's Note:**

> This Literallly ripped my heart out and stomped on it ;-;
> 
> I found this and had to share! I hope this doesn’t offend anyone and if It does feel free to leave a comment and I will take it down. No disrespect intendend I literally can’t imagine what families when through on that day.
> 
> The huntfeld Fic i posted got a few comments saying it was disrespectful to ship real people so I took it off my page. I will only write Emisue fanfiction from now on. anyways thank you for reading :)


End file.
